


There will be rain, there will be clear skies after

by prompom



Series: A Mark on My Soul [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Bullying, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Foster Care, Good Ardyn Izunia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prompto Argentum & Loqi Tummelt are Siblings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Prompto is a talented violinist who's life is turned upside down after he meets Noctis Lucis Caelum, a new student at his school.





	There will be rain, there will be clear skies after

**Author's Note:**

> Wumptober day 7 - isolation  
day 21 - laced drink  
day 26 - abandoned  
day 27 - ransom  
day 28 - beaten  
day 29 - numb  
day 30 - recovery  
day 31 - embrace
> 
> Okay so about the warnings.
> 
> The underage is a consensual handjob. 
> 
> I've made the legal age for sex in this fic 16 because that's the legal age where I am from.
> 
> I've marked the dub con parts with a *** at the beginning and end so you can easily skip it of you wish.
> 
> The non con is referenced and the aftermath is shown but not in great detail.
> 
> I'll put links to every song in the end notes.

Prompto loved and hated playing the violin. 

He loved the feel of the strings beneath his fingers. 

He loved the feeling of dragging the bow across the strings. 

He especially loved the way the music would ebb out of his blood and fill the air with every movement.

He hated the way his father would hit him in the back of the legs with a wooden cane every time he made a mistake.

He hated the way his mother just didn't care.

He hated the fact that his brother didn't have to deal with any of this.

That he was alone in his struggle.

Prompto's favourite place to play was in school. Everyone there was in awe of his talent. There was no reprimanding, just "Fantastic job Prompto!"

He would smile and play and feel whole and happy. It was bliss. For a moment anyway. Then he would go home and feel terrible again.

When the new school year started, so did a new boy. No one knew a lot about him, apart from his father was rich and his name was Noctis. He carried around a guitar, an acoustic, the wood was scuffed and the varnish peeling. People wondered why he didn't just get a new one. His father was rich. He could get the best guitar in the whole world if he wanted.

Prompto understood though.

An instrument felt like an extension of your being. In well loved hands, an instrument was a part of you. His violin was an extension of his arms, his heart, his soul. He suspected it was the same for Noctis and his guitar.

When his father had bought him his new violin and destroyed the old one, he had cried for weeks. Never in front of his father though; that would have just earned him a smack and a "it's just a violin, idiot boy"

Prompto was intrigued by Noctis and wanted to talk to him, but the raven haired boy was hard to track down between classes. He found him eventually sitting in one of the music rooms reserved for practise, guitar in his lap and adjusting the strings.

He knocked on the door, anxiety suddenly bubbling in his chest. What if Noctis just didn't like him? What if he was like every other student in the school and thought Prompto was a freak?

Noctis looked up. He smiled slightly when he saw Prompto through the glass and beckoned him in. "Hey, you're Prompto, right?"

"Ye-yeah" 

"You play the violin beautifully" Noctis said with a slight smile. He looked slightly sad. 

Prompto blushed. He could feel his skin burning. "Thank you"

The pair quickly became friends. They spent every break time in school together in the music room, either talking or playing music for each other. When Prompto played for Noctis, he didn't feel like he had to be perfect. He played silly little made up songs that made Noctis smile and clap his hands with glee.

If his parents ever heard those less than perfect songs, they would have gone crazy but Noctis liked them. 

He liked Prompto.

And Prompto liked him.

When they were together, he didn't feel like the awkward fourteen year old with the too big glasses and freckles who had never had friends because he was too different. He felt normal as they talked about video games and anime and music. 

Noctis would laugh at all his bad jokes and throw his arm around Prompto's shoulders and call him "dude." He felt special in a whole new way when he was with Noctis. It wasn't just because he was good at the violin. He felt special because Noctis genuinely seemed to like him for who he was.

It took a year for Prompto to realise he has a crush on the raven haired teen. His heart would flutter and he would blush every time Noctis nudged him and gave him compliments. He pushed the feelings to the far recesses of his mind. Six only knew how his parents would react.

One day, Noctis excitedly brought a piece of paper to what Prompto liked to think of as _their_ room. He shoved it onto Prompto's face. _Battle of the bands!_

"We should enter"

"But neither of us are in a band" Prompto pointed out.

Noctis grinned like Prompto was missing out on a fantastic idea. "Prom, we'll make a band. You and me"

"Noct, buddy, it ain't a band if there's just a guitar and a violin"

"But you can sing Prom, you're voice is a-maze-ing" 

Prompto worried his bottom lip with his teeth. He would love to make music with Noctis, but how would his parents react? They had made it very clear they weren't fans of Noctis. He was a distraction. A bad influence.

"It's fine if you don't want to Prom" Noctis said softly, looking down. 

Prompto had taken too long to answer. "I-I do want to Noct. I just… I'm scared of what my parents will say if they find out"

"Don't let them find out" Noctis said lightly, like it was the easiest thing in the world. Like they didn't monitor his phone and laptop constantly. Like his parents acted even remotely normal. "Think about it at least, okay?" he added with a laugh and a punch to Prompto's shoulder.

\---

Verstael Besithia was a harsh man. His hair was blonde, like his son's, and he wore it gelled backwards. He always had a slightly disapproving look on his face like everyone in the world just existed to irritate him. 

Prompto _hated _playing for him. He sucked out all of the joy Prompto felt playing the violin and replaced it with anxiety. He knew under that disgusted look he was inevitably mess up.

Today's mistake was letting his finger slip a little from the F string to the C. You could barely hear the mistake, but it was enough for Verstael. He picked up the wooden cane and smacked Prompto across the back of the thighs. He yelped slightly and tears stung his eyes.

"Again"

Prompto made another mistake. Got another smack. Everytime he got smacked, the pain distracted him enough to make another mistake. By the end of practise, the back of his thighs were filled with bright red, stinging welts.

"That's was disappointing. You better do better tomorrow"

"Yes sir"

"If you don't, I'll have to take more drastic measures. You're dismissed"

Prompto scurried off. He didn't even look at his mother sitting on the couch, drinking wine and watching the television. He just hurried past, out of the way and into his room.

He sat at his desk, the stinging of the back of his thighs a constant and familiar reminder of his failures, and pulled out his notebook. The poster that Noctis had shown him said they needed to compete with original songs. He could do that.

He thought of his controlling father. His indifferent mother. He started to write.

The next day, he showed Noctis what he had written. He looked at Prompto, something unreadable in his eyes. Prompto thought it might have been pity. "Are you okay Prom?"

He wanted to scream and cry but he didn't. He kept it all locked up. "Not really, but I forget it when I'm with you"

Noctis nodded. "I think that's why we were drawn to each other. Neither of us are okay, are we?"

Noctis told him about his mother's death two years ago. About how his father was distant and he barely saw him. That his mother had given him his guitar his eighth birthday and that it was his most treasured possession.

Prompto told Noctis how his mother didn't even care about him. That his father would hurt him whenever he did something wrong. About how his brother had left as soon as he was able to get to college and that he hadn't seen or heard from him since.

They promised each other that they would never tell anyone else their secrets.

Noctis leaned touched Prompto's jaw lightly with the calloused fingers of his left hand and lent forward and kissed him. 

The roaring in Prompto's head quieted.

"Is this okay?" Noctis asked softly.

"Yes"

Prompto tangled his fingers in long, black hair and pulled their lips together.

For the first time in his life, he felt loved.

\---

They established a routine. Prompto would tell his parents that he was staying longer in school to practise and then he would go to Noctis's house.

They would practise their songs for a while, do some homework, maybe, then fall into Noctis's bed and giggle and kiss each other slowly and sweetly.

Prompto was addicted to the feeling of Noctis's lips against his and hands on his skin.

He was on his back, Noctis lay next to him with one leg over his waist. One hand was stroking up and down Prompto's chest, the other tangled in his hair. Both of Prompto's hands were on Noctis's back, holding him close and trying to somehow urge him closer.

Their kiss was deep, tongues in each other's mouths and eyes closed.

Noctis mouthed his way down Prompto's neck, careful to not leave any marks, making the blonde shiver uncontrollably. 

"Noct…" he breathed as he flicked his tongue over his nipple.

Noctis rubbed his hardness on Prompto's thigh as he went back to his mouth. Prompto's own cock was achingly hard. He nearly came on the spot when Noctis's hand that was rubbing his chest just brushed past and squeezed his thigh.

Prompto hooked his leg around Noctis's waist and dragged him between his legs. He gasped at the feeling of their clothed erections touching and instinctively grounded their hips together. Noctis moaned and gasped onto Prompto's neck. 

"You feel so good" Prompto whispered into his ear.

"I really want to touch you"

"If only I can touch you"

Noctis nodded enthusiastically and reached his hand between them to undo their jeans. Prompto wriggled one leg out so he could still hold Noctis between his thighs. He grabbed Noctis in his hand. He was hot and hard and wet from pre come. His dick felt so different from Prompto' own, longer but slightly thinner.

Noctis's hand felt cold, but that could have been from how hard Prompto was. It felt indescribable to have someone else touching him and he found it hard to concentrate on stroking Noctis's dick when Noctis was touching his.

Prompto came first with a strangled gasp, Noctis close behind. 

They kissed sweetly after.

"I love you" Prompto whispered, his heart full.

"I love you too" Noctis whispered back between kisses.

It felt too good to last.

\---

It was the day of the competition. Prompto and Noctis had worked hard on their song. They were the youngest competitors there and they kept getting stares. _Who are these kids?_

Prompto swallowed his nerves as Noctis squeezed his hand. He had never played music he had written before. He had never sung in front of a crowd before, just Noctis.

They got even more stares when Prompto was making sure his violin was tuned. 

"We can do this" Noctis whispered.

Prompto believed they could.

Suddenly, it was their turn. Noctis sat on a stool, Prompto stood beside him. He took a deep breath and focused, ignoring the crowd in front of him.

Noctis started to play a gentle, lilting tune that made Prompto's chest ache. He found he couldn't look up as he started to sing.

_"I'm begging you let go for heaven's sake_  
I promise you there's nothing left to take  
Put a hole in my head and a lock on my chest  
I'll be better off this way  
I'll be better off this way 

_So break my legs and pull me to pieces_  
You stabbed my heart now I want you to see this  
When I walk out with my head held high  
break my legs and pull me to pieces  
You stabbed my heart now I want you to feel this  
Better look me straight into the eye  
This is goodbye 

_I'm begging you don't look what's underneath_  
I'm telling you there's nothing left to see  
Put a hole in my head and a lock on my chest  
I think I'm better of this way  
I think I'm better of this way 

_So break my legs and pull me to pieces_  
You stabbed my heart now I want you to see this  
When I walk out with my head held high  
Break my legs and pull me to pieces  
You stabbed my heart now I want you to feel this  
Better look me straight into the eye  
This is goodbye" 

Every word that he sung was an ache he didn't realise he had leaving his chest. By the time he added his violin to the mix, it almost hurt to sing as he screamed out the words, voice shaking.

_"I'm begging you let you let go_  
I promise you  
I'll be better off this way  
I'll be better off this way" 

He finished the song with a short duet with the violin and guitar.

By the time they got off the stage the whole audience was screaming and Prompto was shaking so much he could barely put his violin away. Noctis puller him into a tight hug. Prompto buried his face in the joint between his shoulder and neck.

"That sounded amazing Prom" Noctis whispered, his breath tickling Prompto's ear.

"It felt amazing" Prompto admitted. He felt lighter. Freeer.

"Do you wanna stick around or…?"

"I'd rather go back to your house" Prompto said with a slight smile.

Noctis smiled too. "Okay, let's go"

They walked hand in hand, instruments on their backs, laughing and exchanging sweet kisses.

They didn't notice the car outside Noctis's house until the horn blasted through the quiet night, making them both jump. Dread filled Prompto's body as he realised whose car it was. "That's my father's car" he said quietly.

Noctis put his arm around Prompto's shoulders protectivally as Verstael stormed out of the car and over to the two teens. "Come Prompto, we're going home"

"I better go Noct" he said, awkwardly untangling himself from Noctis's grasp. The fury on his father's face made him pause for a moment, but he grabbed Prompto by the arm and dragged him to the car.

Prompto was shaking slightly as they drove in silence. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, it was probably Noctis making sure he was okay. He wanted to reply but his fingers didn't seem to want to let go of his violin case. 

"What were you doing?" Verstael demanded, fingers tightening on the steering wheel.

Prompto gulped. "We were uh- doing a competition"

"Don't even try that with me" Verstael snapped. "I saw you kissing"

Prompto shrank into his seat.

"Do you live to disappoint me?"

He tried to force the tears back in but they slowly dribbled down his cheeks.

"Don't think for one moment you're getting away with this"

\---

Noctis was worried that Prompto didn't text him after he got home. He sent him several texts, emails and messages on their gaming messenger app. No reply. 

He didn't reply the next day either.

He wasn't in school on Monday. 

Or Tuesday.

On Wednesday, Noctis went in, wholly expecting to never see his friend again, but Prompto was by his locker. Noctis sighed with relief and half skipped over. "Prom!"

Prompto had red circles around his eyes, like he had been crying. He smiled stiffly. "Hey Noct"

"You okay?" Noctis asked softly.

"Fine" Prompto replied, grabbing his textbooks out of his locker.

Anxiety clawed at Noctis's gut. Prompto clearly wasn't fine. "I messaged you"

"Yeah my parents confiscated my phone and laptop"

"Why?"

"Grounded"

"Why were you grounded?"

"I didn't tell them we were going out on saturday night"

Noctis had a feeling that there was more to the story than that, but he didn't want to push. It was obvious that Prompto was hiding something. "Sucks dude. Does that mean you can't come around later?"

"Nah I gotta go straight home. My father is gonna pick me up"

The bell rung. "I'll meet you later, at our spot. Yeah?"

"See you later Noct"

At lunchtime, Noctis nearly ran to the music room. He paused for a moment, listening to the swell of violin music. The song sounded sad, a lot sadder than Prompto usually played. It made tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

Prompto was so absorbed in playing, he didn't hear Noctis open the door. His eyes were closed, body moving slowly with the music. He lifted his arm and the sleeve of his baggy hoodie fell down a little, showing his delicate wrist. What was worrying, however, was the bruises that marred the pale skin.

Noctis was barely conscious of moving, but he grabbed Prompto's arm and pulled the sleeve the rest of the way up. He had bruises up his entire forearm, clearly in the shape of fingerprints. Prompto tried to flinch away but Noctis was holding on tightly.

"Let go" he demanded, face flushed red.

"Prom, what happened?"

"Nothing, just let me go. You're hurting me"

Noctis let go. Prompto pulled his sleeve down, face still red.

"Prompto, you know you can tell me anything. Right?" Noctis said gently.

"There's nothing to tell Noct"

\---

There was no doubt that Prompto was hiding something over the next few weeks. He would act completely normal until Noctis mentioned his parents or the competition, then he would freeze up and start avoiding him. 

Noctis wanted to ask what was wrong, what was going on, but everytime he did it resulted in Prompto avoiding him for two days. 

It seemed selfish, but Noctis missed kissing him the most. He craved the feeling of Prompto's lips on his. He had only tried to kiss Prompto one time since the night of the competition, and that resulted in the blonde nearly having a meltdown.

Noctis decided to go to Prompto's house. He knew it was not his best idea before he even went. Prompto had been very careful about keeping Noctis away from his parents, but Noctis wanted to talk to him and he hoped if they weren't in school he would open up more.

Prompto's father opened the door when Noctis knocked, it scared Noctis how similar he looked to his son. The main difference was the eyes; Prompto's weren't cold. Noctis couldn't help but shrink back at the pure hatred in his eyes.

"What do you want?" There was venom dripping from his voice.

Noctis took a deep breath for courage. "Is Prompto home?"

"He's busy"

"Can I see him for just a minute?"

"No"

Noctis was starting to get slightly irritated under his anxiety. "Why?"

"I'll tell you why you insolent little boy." Prompto's father leaned in close. Noctis stepped back and gulped. "You've been a terrible influence on him and I want you out of his life"

"All we do is play music"

"I saw you kissing him"

Noctis stood straighter, trying not to let his fright show. "So what?"

Prompto's father growled. "I have high hopes for my son. I won't let them be ruined by him being a dirty little fag like you." He stood up straight. "Now fuck off and leave us alone, or I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands." He slammed the door shut.

Noctis was in shock. He suddenly understood why Prompto had been acting like he did for the past few weeks. Numbly, he started to walk away. He looked up and saw Prompto standing in an upstairs window. He was wearing a t-shirt and Noctis saw for the first time just how badly he was being hurt. Both his arms were covered in the fingerprint shaped bruises that Noctis had seen. His collarbone, which Noctis had gotten rather acquainted with, were sticking out more than usual. He had lost weight. He looked scared. 

Suddenly, Prompto was gone. To Noctis, it looked like he was pulled back with force. 

Noctis didn't know what to do. 

He couldn't exactly talk to his father. He barely saw him.

\---

Prompto was absent from school the next day. Noctis knew something must have happened to him. In a fit of panic, he went to the guidance counselor's office.

The guidance counselor was called Pelna. He tried really hard to be relatable to make the pupils want to talk to him. Noctis had only spoken to him once. When the school had found out that his mother had died the year before, they thought he might need counselling. He went to the first session, but he had massively improved after meeting Prompto and didn't want to go anymore. 

Pelna smiled brightly when Noctis went in. "Hello Noctis! Please take a seat. How can I help you today?"

Noctis shifted uneasily. "I'm worried about a friend"

He leaned forward, staring at Noctis intently. "Why are you worried?"

"I -" It was a lot harder to get the words out than he thought it might be. Just imaging what Prompto could be going through right now hurt a lot to think about. 

"Don't worry Noctis, this is a safe space"

"I think he's being abused by his parents"

"That's a very serious accusation Noctis" he said seriously. Noctis shrank into his seat. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble or anything. Is there a reason why you're thinking this?"

Once he started to talk, the easier it got. He told Pelna about the day of the competition, the way Prompto's father dragged him into the car. The way he hadn't heard from him for the rest of the weekend, even though they normally spoke everyday. That he kept on missing days of school even though before his attendance was perfect. He told him about the bruises on Prompto's arms and the way he seemed to be losing weight. "One time he told me that his father hurts him when he makes a mistake" he said finally.

"I hope you're aware Noctis that I have to report this?" Pelna said softly.

"I just want him to be safe" 

Pelna poised with a pen ready. "What's your friends name?"

"Prompto Besithia"

\---

Prompto sat in his mathematics class, struggling to concentrate. He normally loved maths but it was hard to focus on numbers when every breath in hurt. He also felt strangely feverish and on edge. He couldn't explain why.

The vice principal knocked on the door and let herself in. "Can I have Prompto Besithia please?"

Prompto sat up straighter, fear bubbling in his chest. Why did she want to see him? He stood on shaky legs. 

"Bring your things as well please"

The class _ooooohed_. "Settle down" the teacher grumbled.

Prompto gathered up his things mechanically and shoved them into his backpack. He glanced at Noctis on the way out; he was very pointedly staring at his notebook, cheeks red.

When they got outside, the vice principal turned to him. "Do you need a hand carrying anything?"

That was strange. He carried more stuff than this around on a daily basis. He clutched his violin case closer to his chest. "I'm fine thank you"

She started to walk. Prompto followed. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble" she said gently. She must have noticed Prompto's anxiety.

Eventually they reached the principal's office and he was let in. "Here's Prompto"

Prompto immediately noticed that the principal wasn't alone. She was with the school counselor, two police officers and a lady with blonde hair.

"Come and sit down Prompto" Pelna said softly, indicating to a chair between himself and the blonde haired woman. 

He sat down, struggling to not hyperventilate. The police officers were just staring at him.

"Prompto, you're not in trouble," the principal said, "we're very concerned for your welfare"

He swallowed, hard. "What do you mean?"

"There's been concerns raised" Pelna replied.

The blonde woman waved kindly. "Hi there Prompto. My name is Aera and I'm a social worker. We're worried that your parents aren't treating you right"

Prompto's entire world went blurry. He forgot how to breathe. He _couldn't breathe_. Tears filled his vision. 

They knew. 

_theyknewtheyknewtheyknewtheyknewtheyknewtheyknew_

He was vaguely aware of a hand on his chest. "_Breathe Prompto. Try and follow my hand"_

The first few breaths were the hardest, but he steadily got back into a rhythm. When the world came back, he just held his violin tightly to his chest, tears falling silently down his face.

"I think we can safely say something is wrong from that reaction" one of the police officers said.

Pelna knelt in front of him. "Can you show us your arms Prompto?"

It took a few moments to gather the courage. What if it was some elaborate trap laid out by his father to see if he would obey his orders?

He gently pulled his right sleeve halfway up his arm. The principal gasped. Both of the officers made sounds of anger. Pelna looked like he wanted to cry. "I'm sorry" Prompto whispered.

Aera gently took his hand in hers. "You don't need to be sorry"

They started to talk about making arrest reports, taking evidence and a bunch of other things that Prompto couldn't make sense of. Everything had gone numb. He didn't want to be in this situation.

Eventually, they stopped talking. Aera guided Prompto upright and out of the room. "We need to go to the police station" she said softly.

"Okay"

Prompto let her lead him, until he saw Noctis. He wanted to run over but he didn't. He just stared.

"Is that your friend?" Aera asked, "if it wasn't for him, you would still be in danger"

Prompto's heart stopped. Noctis had told. He promised he wouldn't tell. He _promised. _

"Can I talk to him?"

"Yes, of course. But you'll have to be quick"

"Prom" Noct whispered when he got close.

"You promised you wouldn't tell Noct"

Noctis's eyes filled with tears. "I was so scared for you Prom. I had to tell someone"

Prompto wasn't angry at Noctis, not really. He was angry at the situation. He was angry at his father. He was angry at his mother for failing him. "If I wanted help I would have asked for it." He wasn't even sure why he was half shouting at Noctis.

"Prom-"

"I don't want to see you again" Prompto said angrily.

"What?" Noctis started to cry.

"It's your fault!" Prompto exploded. "If I didn't meet you then I wouldn't have fucking fallen in love with you. He wouldn't known was gay and he wouldn't have hurt me!"

"Don't say that Prompto" Noctis sniffed.

"Bye Noctis"

"Prompto wait!"

Prompto stormed back to where Aera was waiting. She looked at him sympathetically. "I don't think you should be pushing your friends away Prompto" she said when they got into her car.

"He broke a promise" Prompto said moodily, picking at the fraying seam of his violin case.

"He wanted to protect you"

Prompto just stared out of the window. He knew she was making sense, but he wanted someone to blame. 

He realised during his interview at the police station that this wouldn't be as hard with Noctis by his side. The only person he even knew was Aera and he had only met her a few hours before. He didn't like the way he was being asked to delve into all the details. He didn't realise how bad it was until that moment.

The worst part, however, was the photographs. They wanted to take photos of his injuries, _"for evidence"_. Prompto was self conscious of his body anyway, and being scrutinised like that made him anxious. He had to strip down to his underwear for them to see all the injuries. The person taking the photos was muttering under his breath as he did.

When he was dressed again, Aera came back in. "Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"No"

"If you're sure" Aera said. "I found a placement for you but I can't introduce you to them until tomorrow. Will you be okay staying with me and my husband for the night?"

"Sure"

"If it's not okay, let me know"

"Its fine"

Aera paused. "Okay"

Area's house was quaint and flowers filled the front garden to the point of bursting. Prompto felt so overwhelmed by everything that had happened during the day that he wasn't even nervous about meeting Aera's husband.

A man greeted them in the front room. He was tall and muscular, had long maroon hair and short stubble on his face. "Hello, my name's Ardyn" he said, his voice was melodic and didn't suit his appearance at all.

Aera squeezed Prompto's shoulder. "This is Prompto, he's had a long day"

"I can only imagine" Ardyn said sympathetically. "Would you like some dinner? I'm making a curry"

Prompto suddenly realised that he was in fact hungry. He hadn't eaten all day. "Yes please"

Ardyn smiled. "Excellent, I'll finish it off now"

"Sorry Prompto but we don't have any clothes that'll probably fit you. You can borrow some of Ardyn's for now and I'll wash the clothes you're wearing"

"Thank you"

Aera showed him to their spare room and left him with a t-shirt, a jumper and a pair of sweatpants. All of which were enormous on him. He sniffed the hem of the jumper. The smell reminded him of the fabric softener that was on Noctis's clothes.

A wave of guilt washed over him from how he had talked to Noctis earlier. 

The way he had blamed him for everything when he had just been trying to help.

Prompto sat on the floor and started to cry.

\---

In a year, Prompto had been to five different foster families, and the fifth one was the worst of them all. They were fostering three other boys around Prompto's age, and even though Prompto didn't want to speculate, it was clear they were only doing it for money.

They had crammed the four boys into one room on two bunk beds. They clearly used the bare minimum of the money they were given to care for them to get them enough food for three meals a day, but that was about as far as their caring extended.

Prompto was the smallest of the four and the other three, especially Luche who was the strongest and tallest, decided it was their life mission to make Prompto as miserable as possible. They went from cruelly ignoring him to ruthlessly bullying him so quickly it could have given someone whiplash.

He could have told Aera and gotten moved to another home, but he didn't. He wasn't sure why. Maybe he felt like he deserved it for the way he had treated Noctis. He could have phoned the raven haired boy and apologised. He knew Noctis would forgive him in a heartbeat, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't deserve to have someone like that in his life.

The only thing he was grateful for was that he had asked Aera to look after his violin. He knew that Luche would have broken it to be spiteful. 

He literally couldn't escape Luche, they went to the same school and were in a lot of the same classes. The worst part was that other people at school joined in. They probably only done it so Luche wouldn't target them, but it still hurt.

It hurt when they tripped him over and he dropped all his books.

It hurt when they broke into his locker and destroyed everything in it.

It hurt when they threw food at him in the canteen.

It hurt when they would point and giggle as he walked past.

It hurt the most when they would pretend to be his friend only to lure him out the back of the school and beat him up.

The worst part was Prompto kind of expected it cost of the time, but he still went along with it. He wasn't sure if he still went along with it because he felt he deserved it or he still kind of hoped that they weren't going to trick him.

That's why he was very suspicious when one day everyone just stopped.

Everyone was letting him get along with his day.

A few people even said hello.

Even Luche stopped.

Prompto was terrified that at any moment they were all going to turn and that everything would be like it was before. He wanted to scream and ask what was going on but decided to just cautiously accept it.

A few days of suspiciously nice behaviour later, Luche approached him in school. Prompto shrank back and clutched his textbooks to his chest. "Enjoying this?"

Prompto shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"I'm taking you to meet someone after school, someone you should be thanking. So you better not be late"

Prompto was anxious all day. What was Luche talking about? He could barely concentrate in his classes, and he was pretty sure he must have failed his Lucian test because he barely remembered taking it.

Luche was waiting outside, just like he said he was going to. He inclined his head, indicating for Prompto to follow him.

They walked for a while, until they were near the university. Luche took him into one of the apartment buildings and up the stairs. If Prompto remembered correctly, this was were some of the students decided to stay instead of on campus; if their parents were rich enough that is.

Luche stopped suddenly, Prompto nearly tripped over, and knocked on the door. Tredd, one of the other boys being fostered with Prompto, opened the door. "Good, you bought him. Jace is getting impatient"

Prompto didn't much like Tredd. He was arrogant and rude but he wasn't as cruel as Luche. He was very confused as to why he was here too.

"I told Jace I would bring him when school was out" Luche complained.

Luche and Tredd started to bicker, which wasn't unusual. 

Prompto was so confused. 

Who was Jace? 

And why did he want to see him?

He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the new person in the room right away, not until he told Tredd and Luche to "Shut the fuck up"

Both boys instantly obeyed.

Prompto stared. This must have been Jace. He was a little taller than Prompto, with tanned skin and dark brown hair that curled artfully by his eyes. His expensive clothes showed off his well built body. He smiled at Prompto, brown eyes wrinkling at the corners, and showing his perfect white teeth. "You're even more beautiful up close"

The blonde blushed.

"Luche, Tredd, wait here. Prompto, come with me"

Prompto was unsure why he followed, but he did. Into what was clearly a bedroom. "Sit" Jace ordered, gesturing at the bed.

He nervously sat down and waited to see what this was all about.

Jace sat next to him, way too close for Prompto's liking, and turned to face him. "I suppose you're wondering what's going on"

"Yeah"

"It's simple really. I'm interested in you, so I told Luche and Tredd to make sure that no one bothered you anymore"

Prompto swallowed nervously. "Why?"

"To show you that if we're together, no one will bother you anymore. I'm a pretty big deal around here. What I says, goes"

Prompto understood the thinly veiled threat. If he didn't agree to whatever Jace asked of him, he would let everyone terrorise him again. "What does that entail?"

"What? Us being together?" Jace asked. Prompto nodded. "Whatever I want" he replied with a smile.

"Everyone will leave me alone?" Prompto asked, wanting to double check. Surely it would just be easier to let Jace do whatever he wanted to rather than be tormented constantly?

"I told you already that I'm in charge around here. I think I've already proved what I can do"

He hesitated for a moment, then decided. "Okay"

Jace smiled again. "Excellent"

*****

He leant forward and kissed Prompto. The only other person Prompto had kissed was Noctis, and Jace felt a lot different. Everything was harder, more forceful, dominating. He pulled back and grinned again. "Lay down"

Prompto obeyed, trembling slightly. Jace lay between Prompto's legs and kissed him again. He balanced using one elbow so he could reach around and cup Prompto's ass with the other hand and pull their bodies closer together. Prompto could feel he was hard through his jeans. His heart fluttered. He was unsure if it was anxiety or relief that someone desired him that caused the sensation.

Jace mouthed down the blonde's neck as he undone his shirt. Prompto's dick slowly stirred to life, every scrape of teeth and lap of tongue sending blood shooting south. He made his way back up when Prompto's shirt was fully undone, until he was kissing Prompto on the mouth again. Prompto felt shivery when Jace pulled away, a soft smile on his face. "Have you had sex before?"

"N-no"

Jace smiled wider. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you"

It was probably naive of Prompto to not realise that Jace wanted sex, but he was still a little surprised. He had wanted to wait until he met someone special. There was a part of him that wanted his first time to be with Noctis, but he had ruined that. It was better to just let Jace do it and be safe.

Jace sat back. "Go on, take your clothes off"

He watched hungrily as Prompto stood and undone his trousers with shaking hands. He toed his shoes off and stripped down until he was just in his boxer briefs. He went to remove his underwear but Jace stopped him. "Now me"

Prompto pulled his t-shirt off, exposing his muscular torso with a smattering of hair on it. It was hard to undo his jeans, his hands were still shaking, but when he did, Jace lifted his hips to help Prompto pull them off. Underneath, he wasn't wearing underwear. His dick was big, bigger and thicker than Noctis's or Prompto's. The blonde swallowed nervously. He was supposed to get that inside him?

Jace grabbed Prompto by the ass and pulled him onto his lap. Prompto could feel Jace's dick between them, rock hard and hot, as Jace nibbled on his collarbone and squeezed. "You feel so good baby. I can't wait to be inside you" he whispered huskily.

He lay the blonde on the bed and manipulated him into position; chest down and ass up. Prompto shivered when Jace slowly dragged his underwear down. He let out a small moan when Prompto was fully exposed, underwear by his knees. 

"So gorgeous" he breathed, using his hands to spread Prompto apart. "Your hole looks so tight"

He leaned over and grabbed something from a drawer to Prompto's left. He heard a cap unpopping. Something cold and wet slid down his ass and onto his dick. "Touch yourself" Jace commanded.

Prompto slowly stroked himself, biting his lip hard enough to nearly draw blood in anticipation, as Jace spread him open with one hand and pushed a finger inside. He wasn't slow or careful. It hurt. Prompto whimpered.

Jace didn't seem to care that Prompto was in pain, he slowly pushed his finger in and out, making appreciative noises ever so often. Eventually, he added a second finger. He didn't give Prompto any time to adjust before he started to scissor the two fingers apart. Prompto was finding it hard to keep his dick interested, it just hurt too much to keep it fully hard. Jace hadn't noticed though.

Prompto closed his eyes and thought of Noctis. The way they touched each other under the blankets with giggles and I love yous. He wasn't sure if he was just getting used to it or the thought of Noctis was helping, but it started to hurt less.

He felt something thick at his entrance. He forced himself to relax as Jace pushed himself in. It hurt so much more than the fingers. It was unrelentingly hard and completely filled every inch of him.

Prompto bit his hand hard enough to draw blood so he didn't cry out as his eyes filled with tears.

Once again, Jace didn't give him time to adjust. He slowly rocked his hips and moaned in appreciation of the sight of Prompto's hole clinging to his cock. "You look so good on my dick baby"

Prompto didn't even bother trying to keep his dick hard anymore, he just squeezed a fistful of the blankets with his other hand and tried to not openly sob.

The blonde's body slowly adjusted to the intrusion and Jace was able to move more freely. He thrust at a certain angle and electricity shot straight to Prompto's dick. Jace noticed his full body shudder and smirked, thrusting again at the same angle. Prompto's dick suddenly became interested again and started to harden.

Jace reached around with his body and started to stoke Prompto's cock at the same pace as his thrusts. Prompto couldn't help but let out an appreciative moan as his whole body shuddered with pleasure. Jace hit that spot again and Prompto came, hard.

His body went loose and he melted onto the mattress. Jace grabbed his hips with both hands and pumped his body hard and fast into the younger man's limp body. He shuddered to a halt and groaned as he released, hot and sticky, deep into the blonde.

He pulled out. Prompto moaned softly as he felt Jace's release trickle out of his body. Jace pulled him apart and sighed appreciatively at the sight. "You look so good fucked open with my cum dripping out"

Jace pushed three fingers in and slowly pushed them in and out. The cum in his ass made an obscene squelching noise. He bent his fingers a bit and hit that spot again. Prompto let out a full body shudder and a quiet moan. Jace pushed his fingers in again, hitting the same spot. Prompto's dick hardened again. He finger fucked Prompto until reached a shuddering orgasn.

He pulled his fingers out, holding them near Prompto's mouth. He got the message and opened up. Jace shoved his fingers in and Prompto licked them clean. He could taste himself through the salty bitter taste of Jace's cum.

***

"Come back tomorrow"

Prompto did.

And the next day.

And the next.

He even went back after Jace choked him on his dick and came down his throat. Even though he could barely talk for three days after. 

Even though it hurt.

Prompto preferred Jace than having to endure Luche and his cronies. 

Jace told the truth. No one bothered him anymore.

And maybe he liked feeling desired.

He knew he shouldn't have liked it even more when he found out that Jace was nearly twenty one, but he did. Jace was good looking and he could have chosen anyone, but he chose Prompto.

Jace invited him to a party. The party was going to be full of university students, but he told Prompto he wanted to show him off. "I don't think my friends believe me when I tell them how gorgeous you are" he said, nuzzling into Prompto's neck and nipping gently.

Prompto couldn't help but blush. "Really?"

"You're exquisite" Jace reassured him. "Come on, let's go"

"Do I need to get changed?"

"You look great babe"

The party wasn't exactly what Prompto was expecting. There wasn't that many people there. Music was playing softly in the background as people drank.

Jace pushed Prompto onto a sofa. "Wait here and I'll get us drinks"

Prompto was nervous as he waited for Jace to come back. He didn't know anyone else there. He didn't like the way a few people were looking at him. He gratefully accepted the red plastic cup when Jace returned.

"I got you a soda, don't worry" Jace said when he caught Prompto sniffing the drink.

"Sorry"

"You don't need to apologise, don't worry"

Jace put his arm around Prompto as he chatted to people. Prompto just stayed quiet and sipped his drink. 

Prompto wasn't sure if he was getting tired or something else, but he started to feel a little dizzy. He turned his head to talk to Jace and the whole room started to spin. "Jace I don't feel well" he said, voice slurring.

"Its okay babe, I just gave you something to relax"

"Jace" Prompto said, alarm slowly creeping up on him. His body didn't seem to want to obey his movements anymore.

"Is he ready?" someone asked.

"I would say so" Jace replied.

\---

Aranea didn't trust Jace Bove at all. She had heard rumours around campus that he had a thing for younger boys. It wasn't exactly a secret, loads of people had seen him with boys that had just turned sixteen. It wasn't illegal, but it didn't sit right with her at all.

She heard another rumour that he was bringing his current 'toy', as he liked to call them, to a party in Griffin Modica's apartment. Griffin was just as much of a creep as Jace and Aranea wanted to make sure that the kid was okay.

People liked to tease her, saying she was trying to be everyone's guardian angel, but she didn't have anything to live for before Cor adopted her. She had no one and nothing, except helplessness. Now she wanted to repay the favour to the universe. So she protected kids who were just like her.

She could hear the music from the other side of the door. She didn't bother to knock, and just opened the door. Griffin immediately spotted her. He narrowed his eyes. "Fuck off Highwind"

Aranea smirked in his direction, making him bristle with anger. "I'm just checking out the party"

"Well you weren't invited" he argued.

"I'm not leaving"

"I'll make you leave"

Aranea pushed past him, knowing that he wouldn't have the guts to actually make her leave. "I'll leave when I've checked the place out"

Griffin didn't argue. He just glared at her as she made her way deeper into his apartment.

She found Jace in the front room, sitting on the sofa. He had a blonde haired kid sleeping on with his head on his lap. The boy was naked, cum on the back of his thighs. "Jace" she said, staring coldly at the man.

He looked up at her and grinned. "Hey Aranea"

"What's up with the kid?"

Jace petted his hair, still smiling. "He's tired, as you can see he's been pretty busy"

Aranea pulled a short knife out of her pocket, one that Cor had given her for protection, and pointed it as Jace.

"What the fuck?" Jace hissed.

"Fuck off Jace"

"I'll call the cops" Griffin threatened.

"What? And they'll find a drugged sixteen year old on your sofa who clearly has been raped? Go for it Griffin"

"He wasn't raped, he loves it." Jace smirked. "You can have him if you want Aranea, just know that you're ruining a good thing for him"

Aranea scoffed. "Which is?"

"If he's with me, he's safe"

"You call this safe? Drop dead Jace"

Jace pushed the boy off his lap and stood up. "He's your problem now" he said as he left.

Aranea tried to shake the boy awake, but she couldn't rouse him. She found some clothes, which she assumed were his, and dressed him as best as she could. "C'mon kid, wake up" she said.

His head just lolled to the side. He was really fucked up. She pressed her fingers to his neck. His pulse was normal, somehow.

Aranea looped an arm around his middle and half carried him, half dragged him out of the apartment to her car. She sat him in the passenger seat and shook him gently. "Kid, wake up"

He stirred a little. He opened his eyes a crack. His pupils were dilated so far his eyes were nearly black. "Whassgoinon" he slurred.

"You're safe now" Aranea reassured him. "Where do you live? I'll take you home"

"Where's Jace?"

"Kid, he's a creep. You should stay away from him"

He started to cry, which was certainly unexpected. "He's keeping me safe"

Aranea suddenly understood. She had heard one of Jace's tricks was to get people to torment someone he was interested in and then 'swoop in and save them'. Then they would think he was the only thing keeping them safe, rather than him being the one to orchestrate the whole thing.

"I'll keep you safe now" Aranea promised, "and for nothing in return"

The kid sniffed. "Okay"

"What's your name?"

"Prompto"

"Okay Prompto, we better get you home. I'm sure your parents must be worried about you"

"I doubt it. I'm in foster care" Prompto replied, rubbing his face with the back of his hand.

Aranea handed him a box of tissues from her glovebox. "Do you wanna go back to your fosters or is it unsafe for you?"

Prompto sniffed. "Probably unsafe"

"Social worker?"

"Her name is Aera, sorry I don't know anything else" he replied, blushing.

Aranea decided she liked him. He was a cute kid. Even if he was still half drugged. "Don't worry, I know Aera. She used to be my social worker too"

"Used to be?"

"Well I'm twenty now, and I was adopted"

"Lucky"

"I sure was kid"

Prompto fell asleep quickly when Aranea started driving. Whatever Jace had given him really had fucked him up. Aranea wasn't sure if she should take him to the hospital or not. Aera would know.

Aranea couldn't wake him up when she got to Aera's house. She had to practically carry him to the front door, which made it rather hard to knock. Luckily, she worked out and was pretty strong, even though the kid barely weighed anything.

Aera looked confused when she opened the door. "Aranea? What are yo-" She spotted the blonde boy in her arms -"Prompto! What happened?"

"Found him at a party" Aranea replied. "He's been drugged"

"Come in" Aera said, opening the door wider for them to come in. "Lay him on the sofa"

Aranea did as she was asked, laying the boy gently down. "He woke up and spoke to me for a bit but he's pretty fucked up"

"Can you tell me the whole story?"

"You don't want to know too many details, it'll upset you" Aranea replied grimly.

Aera sighed sadly. "I've not had a lot of luck finding him somewhere good"

"You should try Cor" Aranea suggested.

Now it was Aera's turn to look grim. "He told me he doesn't want to do it anymore"

"I can convince him" Aranea said. "I can guarantee he'll be calling you tomorrow"

"Thanks Aranea. I know Cor will be good for him"

"I'll come with Cor when he comes to get him"

"I'll see you then"

\---

Prompto felt very groggy when he woke up. He vaguely remembered talking to a grey haired woman in a car but couldn't remember a lot about it. He tried to sit up but the pain in the lower half of his body made him stop. He couldn't remember anything apart from going to see Jace.

But now he definitely wasn't in Jace's house. He scanned the room and his foggy brain worked out it was Aera's house.

Aera was sitting on an armchair. She looked relieved to see him stirring. "I'm glad to see you're awake"

"What happened?"

"You were drugged" Aera replied carefully.

Shame filled his stomach as he realised what must have happened. "Do you want me to call a doctor?"

Prompto shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"I think you should go to the clinic tomorrow" Aera said softly.

"Yep" he choked out, trying to not cry.

"Prompto, I think we should report this to the police"

Prompto shook his head. "I just want to forget it"

"It's your decision, but the option is there"

"Thanks" he mumbled, fiddling with the edge of the blanket that someone had put on him. "What happens now?"

"You'll have to stay here for a bit again, until we get you a new placement. I have a promising lead but it may take a while"

The only part Prompto liked about being between placements was that he stayed with Aera. She let him have time off school and he could play his violin again. He wished that she would just foster him but knew she wouldn't. She enjoyed helping everyone else too much to just concentrate on him.

Three days after Prompto had gone back to Aera's, he had received the test results from the clinic, which luckily came back clear. He was relieved.

"I've got to meet with your potential placement today Prompto. Can you go to work with Ardyn today?" Aera asked him over breakfast.

He picked at his toast. "Yeah"

Ardyn smiled at him. "C'mon kid, it'll be fun. You can record a song if you like"

Ardyn was a music producer. Prompto enjoyed listening to him talk about work. "Really?"

"Yes" Ardyn chuckled. "Its my studio, so I make the rules. There's a band in today, you can watch them make a song"

"Sounds cool"

\---

Ardyn loved his job. 

Being a music producer meant he got to see and help a lot of different people all the time. The fact that he owned his studio too meant he could take on the clients he wanted and stay open the hours he liked.

He always opened early, that way he could tidy up and prepare everything for people coming in.

Ardyn also liked Prompto. From what he had heard, the boy was a very talented violinist. Aera had also told him that the boy could play the piano and guitar too, and wasn't a bad singer. 

That's why he was more than happy to set up the recording room for him to play around in. It would be a good experience and it would keep him occupied, rather than feeling worried about Aera meeting with his new placement.

Ardyn turned on the speaker, so he could hear Prompto's playing. The sorrow from the notes made his chest ache. He sighed and watched the boy. He flowed with the music, it was beautiful to watch really.

His phone buzzed. Kingsglaive was here already. Kingsglaive was a small band, only three members, but they played loud and fast. Ardyn thought they were fun, which is why he gave them the studio time for a discount.

When Prompto took a break in playing, Ardyn spoke to him over the intercom. "I'm just going to fetch the band in, keep playing as long as you want"

Prompto gave him a thumbs up and continued to play.

Ardyn went downstairs and let the band in. Nyx, the lead singer and guitarist, shook his hand warmly. "Thanks again for this Mr. Izunia"

"Please dear boy, call me Ardyn"

He took them up the stairs. Nyx's eyes immediately fell on the blonde in the recording room. "You never told us there would be someone else playing today"

"He's one of dear Aera's young charges. I'm keeping an eye on him today. I hope you don't mind"

Nyx didn't reply, he seemed entranced by the boy.

"Nah we don't care" Crowe replied. Crowe and Aera knew each other from working together for various children's charities.

"What's his playing like?" Libertus asked, pressing the speaker button.

Sorrowful violin music filled the room.

"Wow" Crowe said softly.

"Wow indeed" Nyx agreed.

Prompto eventually opened his eyes, blushing when he saw he had an audience.

"Hope you didn't mind us watching" Nyx said into the intercom, smiling at the blonde boy.

Prompto left the recording booth, violin still in hand. "Nah it's fine. I'm a bit rusty, haven't played for a while"

"It was good" Crowe told him.

"More than good" Nyx added.

Prompto grinned. "Thanks"

\---

The next day, Aera took Prompto to meet his new placement. If it went well, he would move in that afternoon. Prompto was nervous, the last one had not gone well at all, but Aera promised him that this one was trustworthy.

They went to the house. The house was small and very neat looking from the outside. Aera knocked on the door. "Don't be anxious Prompto, Cor is an excellent foster parent"

Cor opened the door. He was tall and muscular with short, dark hair. He stood very straight. Prompto wondered if he was in the military. "Aera" he greeted, voice gruff.

"Good morning Cor. This is Prompto"

Cor studied him for a moment. "Come on in then"

The house was just as neat inside. There was no clutter. No specs of dust. Everything was eerily clean. Cor indicated for them to sit on the sofa. "Do either of you want anything to drink?"

"Some tea will be great" Aera replied.

"Water please" Prompto said, nervously playing with the hem of his faded t-shirt.

Cor stared at him for a moment. "Do you want a snack kid?"

"No thanks, we just ate breakfast" 

Cor nodded. "Let me know if you change your mind"

Cor handed him a glass of water and Aera her tea. He was drinking coffee himself. Prompto sipped it, trying to not feel sick. He hadn't felt right since the incident with Jace.

They made small talk as Aera finished her tea. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other, I'll come back in an hour"

The first few minutes after Aera left stayed an awkward silence. "So you play violin?" Cor said.

"Yeah"

"My daughter is a drummer." Cor dat up straighter. "I think you met her?"

"Aranea?" Prompto couldn't exactly remember meeting her, but Aera had told him what had happened.

"Yeah" he replied gruffly. "She likes you, convinced me to give you a chance. I stopped fostering kids after her"

"Why?"

"It hurts too much when it goes badly"

Prompto thought of all his families, none of whom cared. "I get that"

He was moving into Cor's house that afternoon, with the help of Aera, Ardyn and Aranea.

"You can come over to the studio whenever you aren't in school" Ardyn offered. "Just make sure you've done all your homework first"

"Thanks"

"And if there's any problems, call me," Aera said sternly. "I don't want a repeat of last time"

"Okay" Prompto replied with a blush.

Aranea out her arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him"

\---

Prompto and Nyx quickly became friends over the next year through their shared love of music. Nyx taught him how to write lyrics and Prompto taught him to play the piano. 

The blonde wanted it to go further. Why not? He thought. Nyx was attractive, nice.

And he hated to admit it but Jace had given him a taste of something he didn't want to stop.

Nyx, however, said no. "You're too young" he told Prompto after he tried to kiss him.

Prompto huffed. "It's legal"

"Doesn't mean its right" he said gently. "Wait until your eighteen. If you're still interested and we're both single we can give it a go"

Prompto tried dating a few boys his own age, but it wasn't the same.

They were too inexperienced.

He felt awful for even thinking it but he missed Jace.

He hated the way he did.

The only way he could cum now was if he was in pain. 

One night he had a vivid dream. It was everything that Jace had done to him, but his face was replaced with Noctis's. He had woken up with his dick achingly hard. He tried for an hour to cum, nearly crying with frustration when he couldn't bring himself over the edge. He sucked two fingers for a bit and shoved them in his hole but it wasn't enough. In desperation, he too apart his pencil sharpener with shaking hands and cut himself with the blade. He came instantly. Panting with relief, he dropped the blade onto his desk, staring at it.

The last thing Prompto wanted was for that to become a habit, but it did. Soon, his stomach and left forearm were covered in half healed cuts and scars.

Soon though, that wasn't enough either.

Prompto sneaked out one night. He had a curfew for ten o'clock on the weekends, so he climbed out of his window, wearing the sexiest clothes he owned. Tight black skinny jeans with artful rips, a baggy sleeveless shirt that showed his collarbones nicely, and a leather jacket that Cor had given him.

He slowly wandered to the slightly seedy part of town, the part that he had been warned to never go to. He knew there was a gay bar there, and if he could get in he was sure he could find what he wanted.

The bouncer at the door stared at him, unimpressed, when he said he was twenty. "There's no way you're twenty. Show me your ID"

Prompto sighed in defeat. "Fine I'm seventeen"

"Gimme your hand"

Prompto done as he was told, slightly confused. The bouncer drew a big black x on it in permanent marker. "You can go in but you can't drink, got it?"

"Yes sir"

"Be careful in there kid"

The bar was fairly busy, with men and women alike, but Prompto immediately spotted a likely target. He was sitting by himself at the bar, sipping on a glass of whiskey. He was large and his black hair was slicked back. 

Prompto slid into the seat next to him and smiled.

The guy narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"You looking for some fun?"

The guy smiled slightly. "Sorry kid but I don't do prostitutes"

"I'm not a prostitute, I'm just looking for a good time"

"Oh really." The guy reached over and ran his thumb along Prompto's cheekbone. "You certainly are a pretty little thing"

"I'm good too." Prompto added, sucking on the guys thumb and looking up at him with wide, dark eyes.

The guy growled. "The things I want to do to you"

"You can do anything to me. I don't break easily"

The guy grabbed Prompto by the wrist and pulled him towards the exit. Prompto couldn't help but grin. He was sure he had picked right. The guy was rough and forceful, exactly what he wanted.

He pulled Prompto onto an alleyway and pushed him against the wall, kissing him hard. His mouth tasted like cigarettes and whiskey but Prompto didn't care. He was being kissed with bruising force and it's exactly what he needed.

He moaned when the guy flipped him around, pushing him against a dumpster for support, and pulling down his jeans just enough for access to his ass. He spread his legs as he heard a condom being opened. He shivered with excitement. 

The guy grabbed his hips and lined himself up. He bit the side of Prompto's neck as he pushed in. Prompto groaned in pleasure at the burn of the stretch. It hurt so much but it felt so good.

"You're so fucking tight. Such a slut, wanting me dry" he hissed into Prompto's ear as he started to thrust.

"Please" Prompto gasped, leaning back into the guy.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me harder"

The man obliged, holding Prompto's hips so tight there was sure to be hand print shaped bruises. 

He bit Prompto's shoulder as he came, making the blonde release too. He shuddered when he pulled out.

"Is that what you wanted?" he asked, voice a soft growl.

"Yes, thank you" Prompto replied breathlessly. He bent down to pull up his jeans, wincing at the aftermath of the pain.

\---

The bar became Prompto's favourite spot. He would go there every Friday night, get fucked by as many guys as possible, then stagger back to Cor's house in the early hours of the morning and sleep well into Saturday.

He decided early on it was probably a good idea to use protection if he was gonna have sex with so many different people. The majority of the guys were okay with it, the ones who weren't he rejected. It was a simple system. Cor would definitely get suspicious if he got an STD. He also didn't want anyone to know how truly fucked up he had become.

By the time the eleventh time he went to the bar rolled around, he had had sex with sixteen different guys there. He was pretty proud of himself. He was hoping to break his record of three. That night when he went back to Cor's, he felt dirty and good. He wanted to feel like that again.

Prompto immediately spotted someone he was interested in. He didn't look like the normal sort of guy who went to the bar. He was wearing a suit for a start.

His hair was cropped fairly short and he had a rough stubble. Both were greying. 

He was sitting in a booth, but alone.

Prompto slid in opposite him. "Mind if I join you?"

The guy looked up from his drink and frowned slightly. "Sure"

"I haven't seen you around here before" Prompto observed, leaning on his hands and smiling softly.

"I'm in town for business, won't be staying for long"

"Are you looking for some fun?"

The guy raised his eyebrows. "How much?"

"Nothin'." Prompto bit his lip and grinned.

The guy leaned closer. "You certainly are full of surprises"

"What's your name? I'm Prompto"

"Titus" he replied.

"Well Titus, where do you want me?"

"My hotel is just down the street"

Prompto slid out of the booth. "Lead the way"

Titus walked beside him, arm around his slim waist, and spent the entire walk nuzzling into Prompto's neck and kissing and nipping the sensitive skin. The way his stubble rubbed against his skin was driving Prompto wild. 

The hotel was fairly nice, a chain one on the more expensive side of budget.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Titus pushed Prompto against the door and kissed him roughly. His hands slipped up Prompto's top, teasing his nipples as they kissed.

Titus pulled away. "Get your clothes off and get on the bed" he growled, undoing his tie quickly.

Prompto obeyed.

Titus was naked quickly too, and his cock made Prompto's mouth water. It was a little bigger than average and thick with a nice kink in the middle. "Like what you see?" he asked when he caught Prompto staring.

"Very much so" Prompto replied.

Titus climbed into the bed, laying between Prompto's legs. Prompto was grateful he ignored the scars on his stomach, instead concentrating on sucking on his nipples. Prompto moaned as his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh.

Prompto reached blindly for the condom he had left on the bed. When his fingers found it, he offered it to Titus. "Hurry up and fuck me already"

***

He took the condom, then threw it across the room. "No need for that"

"Wha-"

"Oh no I want to cum so deep inside you that you're feeling it dripping out for a week. I want to wreck you." He bit down hard around Prompto's nipple, leaving deep teeth marks. "You're not going to forget this"

Prompto wanted to object, to tell him to stop, but his body didn't seem to get the message. His legs wrapped around his waist on their own accord. He could feel Titis's thick cock at his entrance.

"See, I knew you were a slut. Don't even want prep. Dirty boy" Titus hissed in his ear.

Prompto couldn't object, not when his hips rutted forward.

Titus quickly lubed up his cock then pushed in, agonisingly slowly. Prompto could feel himself being stretched open, it felt so good he let out a sob.

"That's it, good little slut" Titus cooed in his ear.

When he was fully sheathed, Prompto couldn't stop shaking. He had never felt so full before. The burn had never felt so good. Titus thrust his hips once and Prompto came, spilling over his belly.

"Hope you know we're not done" Titus growled, thrusting his hips again.

The oversensitivity hurt. It hurt so fucking much. Titus continued though, pulling out slowly then thrusting in fast and hard. Everytime, Prompto jolted so hard he moved up the bed.

He let out a wail as Titus hit his prostate, choking on sobs. "Please ple-"

He couldn't do it anymore but his body wanted more. He legs tightened around Titus's waist even more, locking their bodies together. "That's it" Tirus whispered, picking up the pace.

It took hours, Prompto came five times, each release weaker than the last. He couldn't speak or think coherently. His eyes were glazed over, drool falling out of his mouth and soaking the bedding. He had just become a slave to Titus's cock.

He was so weak he couldn't even lift his legs anymore. 

Titus pulled completely out, smiling softly at the fucked out boy underneath him. "I knew you'd come around"

He flipped Prompto round and pulled his legs apart. He groaned as he pushed himself in, pinning Prompto to the bed.

Prompto couldn't help but lift his hips slightly, to get Titus in deeper and to relieve the pressure on his over sensitive dick.

He bent down so he could bite Prompto's shoulder blades and back. He felt the skin break and blood trickle down. He wanted to cry but he couldn't anymore.

Titus shuddered to a halt, then came deep inside, just like he promised he would.

***

He pulled out then climbed off the bed. He threw Prompto's clothes at him. "Get out of here"

\---

It was certainly a miracle that Prompto got back to Cor's. He couldn't feel the lower half of his body and he felt like he was in a daze. He couldn't face climbing up the trellis to sneak back in. It was daytime anyway. Cor would have discovered by now that Prompto wasn't in his bed.

As soon as he opened the door, Cor was on him like a hawk. "Where were you?"

Prompto shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. "Out"

Cor's eyes zeroed in on the teeth marks on his neck. His eyes flitted down, saw the awkward way Prompto was standing and his mouth hardened. "What were you doing?" Prompto could tell he knew the answer already.

"I was at a bar"

"What bar is letting a seventeen year old in?"

Prompto showed the cross on the back of his hand. "I don't drink"

Cor's eyes softened. "Oh Prompto, what are you doing?"

Tears stung the corners of Prompto's eyes. He hated the sound of disappointment in Cor's voice. "I'm sorry"

"C'mon let's get you in." Cor helped Prompto limp to the sofa. He sat down carefully, still very sore. "Can you explain to me what's been going on?"

Prompto swallowed nervously. He looked at his knees as he spoke. "I go out to a bar and have sex with guys"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Nearly three months"

Cor sighed. "How did I not notice?" He was quiet for a moment. "Have you been using protection at least?"

"Last night was the first time I didn't" Prompto answered truthfully.

"Is there a reason why?"

Prompto squeezed his thighs. The dull ache in the muscles intensified. "He didn't want to"

"Did you ask him to stop?" Prompto didn't answer. "Prompto, did he rape you?" Cor asked sternly. "Prompto, answer me"

"I wanted it Cor" Prompto said quietly, still not able to look at the older man.

"Prompto, he's clearly hurt you"

"Do you want me to tell you how fucked up I am, is that it?" Prompto said, voice getting steadily louder. "That I can't get off unless they're hurting me? That I want it to hurt because it's what I fucking deserve?" By the end he was screaming, tears rolling down his face. He started to sob, grabbing his hair so tightly that he could feel it being pulled out. "I fucking hate that I'm like this!"

Cor pulled him into a hug. "You're not fucked up, okay?"

Prompto grabbed his shirt and pushed his face into Cor's chest. "I am"

"No you're not" Cor insisted. "You've had a traumatic few years, everyone reacts differently to trauma"

Cor held him until his tears dried up. "Now let's get you cleaned up"

Prompto had to be helped up the stairs. He would be embarrassed but he just felt relief. Cor knew now. Cor could help him. He helped Aranea.

Cor sat him on the toilet seat as he filled the bathtub. "Now, our plan of action. We get you a bath. Antiseptic cream for those bites. I'll get you a therapist appointment for as soon as possible. You're not alone in this"

Prompto looked at Cor. At the man who had spent years trying to help people who needed it. "Why do you want to help me?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Most people would have given up by now. I've not been easy"

"You remind me of myself. Aranea did too"

Prompto scoffed. "I can't imagine you like this"

"Not this, exactly" Cor laughed quietly. "My mother died when I was young. My father drank to cope. When he got drunk, he got violent. No one believed me though, he was an upstanding member of society. Owned a local business that had done a lot of good. I ran away seven times and I kept getting sent back. I was only believed when he nearly killed me by throwing me down the stairs. I was deemed undesirable by the foster care system because I was sixteen. I eventually got a job in the military. I was made to retire at forty so I decided to help kids that needed to be helped"

"So that's what you do, you take the kids that no one else wants?"

Cor nodded, then turned off the taps. "It's hard but worth it. I'm giving them another chance"

"Why did you stop?" Prompto asked.

Cor looked sad for a minute. "My last kid killed herself"

"Oh"

He sighed. "Yeah. I tried my best to help her but it was too late. I didn't want to go through that again"

"Why did you make an exception for me?"

"Aranea asked me to" he replied simply. "She told me what happened when she found you at that party. I guess both our protective instincts kicked in." Cor put his hand on Prompto's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "You're a good kid, just a little lost right now"

"Thank you"

"Get yourself cleaned up and we'll talk more afterward"

\---

Prompto will never forget the day he net Ignis Scientia. 

He was a year into therapy, and even though he was eighteen, Cor continued to care for him. Cor had helped him reconnect with his brother and had offered to do the same for Noctis, but Prompto couldn't bring himself to accept.

Strangely, Aranea and Loqi knew each other. They played in a band together, which Prompto found very odd because he wasn't even aware that Loqi played an instrument. Aranea said she wanted to experiment with violin in some of their songs and asked him to come to practise so they could try it out.

However, when they got there, Aranea turned to him with an evil grin on her face. Prompto knew that grin well, she had plotted something. "Okay so this is really a vocalist audition"

"Aranea" he groaned, sinking into the seat of her car.

"Look, just try out. I know you're a good singer and I know Ignis will love your lyrics"

"I really don't want to do this"

"If you do I'll do the dishes for a month" she comparimsed.

That got Prompto interested. Cor kept a strict chore schedule and he would certainly appreciate a few nights off a week. "Fine"

Aranea smirked. "Knew that would convince you"

"I'm a simple man." Prompto picked up his violin and got out of the car. "Let's get this over with"

As soon as he walked in, Loqi grinned. "Didn't know you were auditioning"

"Either did I until three minutes ago"

"Who is this?" the other man in the room asked. He was tall and slim with piercing green eyes. 

His skin was flawless. 

His hair flawless. 

His face flawless.

"I'm gay" Prompto said quickly. He immediately blushed. That possibly was the stupidest thing he's ever said. "I'm- uh - Prompto"

The man just stared at him like he was an alien species.

"He's my brother" Loqi said.

"And my foster brother" Aranea added.

The man pinched his nose beneath his glasses. "You two will be the death of me"

"Trust me Igs, he's a good singer. You know I wouldn't bring you garabge" Aranea said.

The man sighed and sat down. "So Prompto, I'm Ignis. You'll need to impress me if you want to be in my band"

"Our band" Loqi corrected.

Ignis sent him a death glare. "My band"

Loqi shrunk under the glare and kept silent.

"What do you want me to sing?" Prompto asked, feeling oddly confident for a change. Aranea was right, he was a good singer. He could do this.

Ignis steepled his fingers and stared at Prompto over the top of them. "Write me something"

"What? Now?"

"You have three days. Write me a good song in three days and you're in"

\---

Prompto groaned and threw another screwed up piece of paper in the trash can next to his desk. He wanted to write something perfect, he wanted to prove himself to Ignis so he could get in the band and Cor wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. He had graduated school three months ago and Cor seemed worried about his lack of direction.

It didn't help either that Nyx was being very distracting. They had started dating after Prompto had left school. He kept on standing behind the blonde and nuzzling into his neck, leaving feather light kisses.

"Nyx, I've gotta concentrate" he said for what felt like the fiftieth time as he shoved the older man off him.

"Prom, you've been at it for hours." He scraped his teeth along Prompto's neck, making him shiver. "I'm bored"

"You can leave if you want"

"I haven't seen you all week" Nyx whined. He slipped his hands up Prompto's t-shirt, fingertips brushing against the nipple piercings he had gotten just after he turned eighteen.

"Nyx, this is really important"

"Okay, okay" Nyx grumbled, throwing himself onto Prompto's bed.

Prompto chewed his pen as he thought. He would write a few words down, then groan and scribble them out. The cycle repeated itself every five minutes for three hours until eventually he managed to bite his pen so hard it broke, filling his mouth with ink.

He spluttered and choked, drinking as much of the water that was next to him as possible. Maybe it was worth having a break.

Prompto spun his chair around to see Nyx was still lying on his bed. He was on his back, holding his phone above his head and tapping at the screen. He noticed Prompto was looking at him and sat up on his elbows with a grin. "Ya done?"

He climbed off his chair and lay next to Nyx, head on his chest and arm around his waist. "Nah I need a break"

Nyx ran his fingers lightly along Prompto's back. "You'll definitely be able to do it tomorrow"

"Hmmm" Prompto snuggled his face onto Nyx's chest, enjoying the smell of his cologne. Nyx always smelt good.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"You smell good"

Prompto pulled himself up to Nyx's face so he could lay a gently kiss on his lips. Nyx eagerly responded, tongue darting into Prompto's mouth and squeezing his ass.

The door banged open, making them both jump apart. Cor was standing in the doorway with a strange smile on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep the door open?"

"You do actually realise that we've had sex, don't you?"

Cor smiled again. "Not in this house. This is a sex free zone"

"Okay, sorry Cor"

"Keep the door open" he reminded them again before walking off.

Nyx and Prompto looked at eachother, and burst out laughing. "I don't think that could have been much more awkward" Nyx laughed, kissing Prompto on the temple.

"Dude, imagine if we were actually fucking?"

Nyx groaned. "Don't. That would actually be my worst nightmare"

Prompto looked at Nyx, suddenly becoming serious. He honestly didn't know why Nyx liked him back. It was obvious why Prompto liked Nyx; he was insanely hot, gentle, kind and just generally amazing. Insecurity bubbled up in him. 

What if he was just being nice? 

What if he wasn't actually into Prompto but just accepted because he asked and he felt sorry for him? 

Did Prompto really deserve someone like that? 

Especially after the way he treated Noctis?

His entire life felt too good to be true at the moment. Cor was incredible, he treated Prompto like he was his son even though he had only fostered him for two years. Aranea was an amazing older sister. She taught him so much and protected him. He was finally talking to his brother again. He was about to join a band, which had been his dream since he played that fateful gig with Noctis.

He was interrupted from his swirling thoughts by a hand on his cheek. "Prom, what's going on in your brain?"

"I don't think I deserve any of this" he said quietly.

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm not a good person"

"Yes you are"

"No I-"

Nyx stopped him talking by putting a finger on his lips. "You've been through one hell of a storm Prompto but guess what's after a storm? A clear sky. You deserve to be happy just as much as anyone else in the world"

Prompto fell into Nyx's arms. "Thank you"

He finally had an idea for a song.

\---

Prompto nervously tuned his guitar. Ignis, Loqi and Aranea were sitting on a couch in front of him. Ignis's stare was scaring him the most, he had no expression on his face.

Another woman burst in, a girl around Prompto's age. She had short brown hair and was wearing shorts and a hoodie. "Sorry I'm late guys!"

"Prompto, this is Iris. Our other guitarist" Ignis said shortly.

"Oh so _this_ is the famous Prompto! All Aranea does is sing praises about how adorable you are"

Aranea slapped her thigh, leaving a red hand print. "Shut up"

"Please begin Prompto" Ignis said, ignoring the two fighting next to him.

Prompto began to play. He felt sad though. Playing the guitar reminded him of Noctis. He was sure that no matter how long it had been he would still miss his first love. Even though Nyx was amazing, it wasn't the same.

_"When I was a kid_  
I filled bottles with messages of hope  
Now we kept clutching broken glass  
Cause all my questions have been answered the flood  
Even those I never asked 

_All the storms that I've seen_  
Are countless reasons not to believe  
But I know  
that as long as there will be rain  
There will be clear skies after 

_Every day under the sky_  
I stood arms raised in imitation  
Watching birds take flight  
And now I'm older youth has passed me by  
But I keep reaching till I get whats mine 

_All the storms, that I've seen_  
Are countless reasons not to believe  
But I know that as long as there will be rain  
There will be clear skies after 

_No matter how far I go_  
I know that you are by my side  
Together we'll see this through  
As long as I am still alive 

_All the storms, that I've seen_  
Are countless reasons not to believe  
But I know that as long as there will be rain  
There will be clear skies after  
There will be rain  
And there will be clear skies after  
There will be rain  
And there will be clear skies after" 

They were all silent after Prompto finished playing the last few notes.

Ignis stood up. "I'm pretty sure its unanimous that you're in"

Prompto grinned. "I won't let you down"

**Author's Note:**

> [The song that Noctis and Prompto play together](https://youtu.be/kkU56DqcdFU)   
[The song that Noctis walks in on Prompto playing](https://youtu.be/fW8ud0179ls)   
[The song that Ardyn and Kingsglaive hear Prompto playing](https://youtu.be/CXfHooTIReM)   
[The song that Prompto plays for Ignis](https://youtu.be/lCvBchYIJgU)
> 
> This is an AU that I've been planning for ages and there will be a sequel. I don't know how long that will take me to write because I have been trying to write it for over a year but I'm never happy with it. 
> 
> Keep an eye out! The sequel wont be as dark as this fic!


End file.
